Tree House Blitz
by paintslapped proclaimer
Summary: Post-TRICYCLE. Abby decides to throw Kuki a surprise party just for the heck of it. What'll happen? At this point, it's anyone's game. 15, 34, 286.
1. The Recovery

**Author's Note:** I just saw Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. and I was inspired by the intense Abby/Nigel moment. This will probably be a multi-chaptered story, and I'll try to keep everyone as in character as I can. Also, Numbuh Seventy-Seven is a character of my own design; I don't know if he'll play a much bigger role in my KND fanfictions or not.

**Basic Stuff: **Thoughts/Emphasis in italics. Telling them apart is fairly easy.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team.

* * *

  
"Numbuh Five. Numbuh Five, can you hear me?"

Slowly, Abby opened her eyes to see a medic standing over her. She quickly noted that she was in an ambulance. "What the _heck_ is Numbuh Five doin' here?" she asked pointedly. The last thing she could remember was Nigel's voice screaming at her to get away from that damned tricycle, and then she was lying on a gurney.

"You got hit by the Tommy Mobile," the medic answered her as he looked at her vitals. "Numbuh Seventy-Seven, Med Lab Transportation Officer."

"Oh... Well Numbuh Five's _fine. _She needs to be searchin' for that trike with the rest of the Hub Unit!"

Numbuh Seventy-Seven shook his head with a smile. "Look at yourself in the mirror, Numbuh Five."

The ambulance stopped, and a howl of rage echoed throughout the Med Lab entrance as its doors opened.

* * *

_"**What** in the **world **__did that thing **do** to Numbuh Five!?"_

Nigel heard her loud and clear as she was wheeled down the hallway to get medical attention. He winced, feeling sorry for the medic transporting her.

"Numbuh Five ain't goin' to _no_ lab. She's goin' to see Numbuh One, and she's gonna do it **_now_**," she growled at Numbuh Seventy-Seven. "Also, Numbuh Five can walk. Stop this stretcher and let me up - " she noticed the medic's hesitation - "That was an order!"

Seventy-Seven stopped rolling the gurney and helped Abby to her feet. She ran to the Hub Unit's Central Command Room, barely noticing the pain in her leg as she did so. When she was in Nigel's view, he ran to meet her. "What on Earth do you think you're doing, Abby!?" he screamed, "You're _crazy_, to be running around like this! Sit down!"

"No!" Abby told him. She knew she was disobeying an order, but this was important. "Tommy wasn't on that trike, Numbuh One! The danged thing moved on its own!" She started pacing, obviously upset and knowing (but uncaring) of the pain in her leg.

"You're limping. Sit down," he told her. "Now."

Sighing, she sat down as Nigel knelt in front of her. "Abby's fine, Nigel," she brought her voice to a whisper. "Calm down. Where are Kuki and Wally?"

The bald boy bowed his head. "They got hit too; their injuries were enough to get them pain medication. They'll be all right, though."

"Good. Numbuh Five - "

"That thing's headed this way!" Numbuh Ten-Speed yelled.

"We've got to evacuate the building _now_!" Nigel announced. "C'mon, Abby; I'll help you out."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up bridal-style as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks, Nigel."

* * *

Two weeks later, Hoagie had tamed the Tommy Mobile, the Hub Unit was safe, and everything was going well. One could say that everything was back to normal...

Well, as normal as it ever got with the Kids Next Door, anyway.

Abby found herself on the roof of the Hub Unit tree house, looking out to the ramps that had been made for kids' bicycles. The sun was setting far behind them, and the view was stunning.

"Abby?" Nigel asked her, walking toward her until he stood beside her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Boss. Abby's fine. She's just thinkin' bout things, that's all." She inwardly chuckled at the irony, for her thoughts had strayed to him during her alone time. Part of it was caused by the fact that she had grown feelings for him; feelings that she was most acutely aware of.

"Can I ask what you're thinking about?"

The stealth operative tilted her head a bit, smiling as the night's first star came out. "You can, but Abby's not gonna answer."

Nigel turned to face her as he adjusted his sunshades so they wouldn't fall. "Why not?"

As his best friend of almost six years, she could tell he was a little hurt, but she had to answer him. "Abby ain't ready for anyone to know."

"Oh. Well, when you're ready, will you let me know?"

Her eyes met his and her smile turned into a full-blown grin. "I promise you that you'll be the first."

"All right then. I'm heading back to the tree house; want to join me?" He really was concerned, but knew not to press any issues involved with her talking in first person.

Abby shook her head. "Nah. I think I'ma ride my bike."

As Nigel clicked his boots together and flew towards the tree house, she adjusted her hat and went down to the Hub Unit Central Command Room.

She had a party to plan.


	2. The Planning

**Author's Note:** So... my first multi-chapatered Codename: Kids Next Door fanfiction! I hope all of you are as excited as I am! Anywho, this chapter will have quite a bit of dialogue (as a lot of my writing does), but there will be a good amount of hints at Abby/Nigel and Kuki/The Incredibly Obvious Person. Who everyone knows except Kuki. xD; Also, everyone will be referred to by first name unless they're outside of the tree house.

**Second Author's Note:** I kinda borrowed the last line of chapter three (Goodbies and Fireflies) from Silverflare07's story Memories Away. It's a really well-done story, and I think every Abby/Nigel fan should check it out!

**Basic Stuff: **Thoughts/Emphasis in italics. Telling them apart is fairly easy.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team.

* * *

That Thursday afternoon found Rachel T. McKenzie, also known as Numbuh 362 or the Soopreme Leaduh of the Kids Next Door, walking down the block, a pair of headphones covering her ears as she made her way home. During the middle of her music, she heard her private phone (to which a _very_ few operatives had access) ring. Pausing her CD player, she removed her headphones and answered the call.

"Numbuh Three Sixty-Two?" a thick-accented girl asked when she picked up the phone.

"Numbuh Five? What's the matter? Is everything all right?" No one usually called this phone unless it was super important.

"Everything's good," she told her superior, "Numbuh Five's plannin' a surprise party, and she's gonna need yo' help."

"I see," the blonde answered as she walked through her house and into her room. "Who's the party for?"

"Numbuh Three."

"Oh! But... Why...?"

"Cause," Abby explained, "She wants this party _really_ bad, and Numbuh Five knows the _perfect_ present to get her."

Both girls giggled at the inside joke. "I've got some last-minute chores to do, since my parents are out of town for a week, but I can come over later. Do the boys know?"

"Numbuh One does. Numbuh Two had to go home today and Numbuh Four's been trainin' since this mornin'. He didn't wanna be bothered."

"Oh. I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

"Aight. Thanks, Rachel."

"No problem, Abby. See you in a bit."

* * *

Abby Lincoln smiled as she hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. She got herself a plate and a fork before grabbing a piece of cheesecake out of the fridge. Rich, comforting laughter filled the room as Nigel Uno walked in, shaking his head and grinning.

"What's so funny, Boss?"

He looked at her. "Lizzie just dumped me."

Her first reaction was surprise. "_What_?"

"Yeah! She started ranting and raving and the next thing I know - _bam!_ - she dumps me! It's hilarious!"

"And why is that funny?" she asked.

"Because," he had to pause and catch his breath, "She dumped me for not buying her an _ice-cream _today! Of all the things..."

"..._Wow_. Talk about needy," she started to laugh.

"I know, right?" he plopped down beside her on the couch. "That's one less thing I have to worry about. So when exactly are you planning to have Kuki's party?"

"Abby's aimin' for Saturday night; since Kuki won't be back til then, Abby figured it'd be the best time. Rachel's comin' tonight to help me get decorations, a guest list, activities, and all that stuff. Abby knows what she's gettin' Kuki, too."

Nigel's eyes peered at her from above his sunglasses. "And what are you getting her, exactly?"

She grinned. "You know. _That_."

He tilted his head at her in confusion until he she rose her hands to his eyes, fingers in the shape of a heart. His face lit up as he figured it out. "Oh. _That_. You're going to need help with _that_, you know."

"Will you help Abby?" she asked. "This is one thing that can _not_ go wrong."

He grinned at her.

"You didn't even have to ask."

* * *

Numbuh Four, aka Wallabee (Wally) Beatles had finally stopped his training. Since they hadn't had any missions today, he'd decided to practice non-stop, or at least until he wore himself out. Having reached this point, he exited his room and made his way to the big lounging couch. He stopped when he noticed Abby and Nigel sitting there, talking and laughing - and Nigel was slowly inching closer to his best friend. Grinning, Wally turned and silently walked out.

Kuki wasn't the only oblivious girl in the tree house.

* * *

As Abby and Nigel talked, her Kids Next Door mobile phone rang. She picked it up only to hear the voice of Rachel. "I'm on my way."

"All right. See you in a minute, Sir!"

"See you." _Click_.

"Who was that?" Nigel asked.

"That was Rachel; she's on her way."

"Oh. Does she know about your little plan, Abby?"

"_Our_ little plan, and yeah. She's gonna help too."

* * *

Minutes later, after all its cameras and sensors made sure she wasn't an adult, Rachel stepped into Sector V's tree house. "Whoa," she whispered. "This is one _cool_ tree house!"

Abby and Nigel both thanked her simultaneously, which caused the former to blush a bit. Noting this little development, Rachel set her stuff down in the living room and talked to her two friends. "So, Abby. How exactly are we getting _that_ for Kuki?"

"The party's gonna be set up just for _that_. We're gonna have karaoke and - "

"K-Karaoke!?" Nigel sputtered, "Abby, you _know_ I can't sing!"

"Abby never said you _had_ to. Besides, she likes your singin' just fine."

The British boy's face turned even redder, and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment. "C'mon, Nigel. It's like she said, you don't_ have_ to sing; you can just mingle with the guests. You're good at that. Speaking of which, Abby, I want to keep this party as limited to guests as possible. Too many people will cause too much attention."

"Yeah. I know it's all of us," Abby waved an arm to indicate that she was talking about the tree house's residents, "And you, and Fanny. Who else do you think should come?"

"Davie, from the Hub Unit's Med Lab - Numbuh Seventy-Seven."

Abby quickly scribbled all the names down onto a piece of notebook paper. "Anyone else?"

Nigel thought about it before shaking his head. "That's plenty of people."

"Yeah. Oh! You know she's going to want a sleepover, right?"

"Definitely. Is it okay if we have our girls' thing here?"

Both girls looked at the sector leader for an answer. "Of course it is! Us boys will just keep to ourselves at the back of the tree house unless we're _really_ hungry. Or thirsty."

"Now, we have to set up the karaoke stuff and clear the floor..."

* * *

Later that night, as Rachel pulled the couch into a bed, she smiled, thinking of all the love that would be filling this room on Saturday night.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

The blonde girl brought her voice to a whisper. "I think he likes you."

"_What_?"

Giggles filled the silence. "Yeah. Sometimes, a girl just knows."

"Girl, I wish _I_ knew... I'm no good at this kind of thing, you know that."

"I think the party's gonna be good for everyone - " a yawn interrupted the global leader - "But for now, I need to sleep. G'night Abby."

"Night, Rachel."

* * *

With the stealth that she was known for, Abby snuck down the halls and quietly knocked on Nigel's door. Knowing who it was, he pulled the door open for her, a grin decorating his face.

"Come on in; I've got some hot chocolate."

Fighting the urge to squeal, she excitedly ran (albeit silently) to the tray standing beside his bed. Taking a cup, she sat down on the bed, enjoying the warmth and peace surrounding her. "So how are you dealin' with the Lizzie thing?" she asked cautiously.

Nigel sipped at his cocoa for a few minutes before answering. "I was going to dump her anyway, you know. She's so... So... "

"Annoyin'?"

"Yes! Goodness gracious, Abby; you've seen how bad it's been. For the first time in a long time, I'm _happy_."

She couldn't help wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Abby's glad, baby. Abby's glad."

He held her close, taking the opprotunity to breathe her in. He sorely missed these rare moments with her, and he knew she felt the same. All too soon, she pulled herself away and looked into his eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ let a girl get in the way of our friendship again!"

After seeing the expression on his face, she chuckled.

And he couldn't help himself; he laughed too.


	3. The Small Talk

**Author's Note:** Hoagie's finally introduced this chapter! Bad puns ahoy, ladies and gentlemen. If the party doesn't begin this chapter, it'll begin next chapter. Also, this chapter is dedicated to super ario, my first KND fanfiction friend! :D

**Second Author's Note:** This chapter makes a reference to _In the Air_ by unifilar. Kudos to anyone who catches it!

**Basic Stuff: **Thoughts/Emphasis in italics.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team.

* * *

School was out the next day, so three of the four kids residing in the tree house. The only exception was Nigel Uno; excitement, anxiety, and thoughts had kept him up well into the night. He rolled over to face his alarm clock, which read seven thirty. Figuring that he wouldn't get much sleep, he activated his rocket boots and flew to the topmost tree branch. He had rarely been found here, and he really needed to see the sun's light.

There he stayed until he saw Hoagie P. Gilligan walking up the street.

* * *

By the time the robust pilot entered the tree house, Abby and Rachel cleared the stage supporting the podium. Currently, the two girls were trying to move the enormous lounging couch to a far wall - and failing quite miserably.

"Would you ladies like some help with that?" he asked as he set his stuff down. The girls grabbed the arms of the couch, with Hoagie supporting the middle, and they managed to get it where it needed to be.

"Thanks, Hoagie," Abby took off her hat and fanned herself with it. "Abby didn't think we'd get that thing moved."

"It's no problem. Why are we rearranging the house, exactly?"

Rachel grinned. "We're throwing a surprise party for Kuki tomorrow, and we have to make enough room."

"Ah. Who all's coming?"

"It'll be us, Fanny, Rachel, and Numbuh Seventy-Seven," Nigel told him. "The reason we have to make so much room is because of the karaoke machine and the Twister board."

"Tomorrow will be full of _twists_ and turns!"

**_Smack_**.

Abby put her hat back on her head. "Man, you ain't even here five minutes and you're tryin' to kill us with your bad jokes!"

"Hey!_ Fanny_ thinks I'm funny!"

"She thought that in _kindergarten_," Nigel muttered under his breath. Rachel and Abby, having heard him, couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah," Hoagie waved them off. "Where's Wally?"

"He's still sleepin'. He needs to get his butt out here and help us!"

"I'll go get him. I'm the only one besides Kuki that can wake him up, anyhow..."

* * *

Hoagie quietly walked into Wally's room, surprised to actually find him awake. "Hey man. Are you all right?"

The blonde boy looked at his best friend and sighed. "No. I know about this cruddy party, and I have _no cruddy idea_ what to get Kuki!"

"Well, you should at least help us set the place up. Besides, we're meeting Fanny at the mall tonight; you know how much Kuki loves stuff from the mall."

Slowly sitting up, he sighed. "Hoagie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

A smile flitted across both boys' faces. "No problem."

* * *

  
"It's about time you rolled off the mat!" Abby tapped her foot, giving a very slight glare as Wally came into her sight.

"What can I say? A day of trainin' will wear you out!"

"True. We're headin' to the mall in a half-hour; make sho you bring plenty of money."

"Aight. Where's Nigel?"

"He had to go talk to his parents," Rachel told him. "He'll be back in a minute."

"Okay then. Wanna have a go at Wii Boxing, Abby?"

"Sho! Abby will whup your butt just like she did last time."

* * *

Sure enough, a boxing match and thirty minutes later, Abby had beaten Wally in two rounds. He hadn't stood a chance.

"Okay guys," Nigel entered the living room, grinning at how immaculately clean it was. "Let's go!"

* * *

All three boys headed into the video games store in the mall while Rachel led Abby to a dress shop.

"Nuh-uh, girl. Abby is _not _wearin' a dress!"

"C'mon, Abby... We're getting Kuki a dress! We may as well each get a dress while we're here."

"Abby likes her tux just fine, thank you!"

"And you think that tux impresses Nigel?"

At that, Abby blushed, covering most of her face with the brim of her hat. "Well... Uhm... He complimented it once!"

Rachel burst into laughter. "What did he say?"

"He said it made me look cool."

"Psht. Abby, please. It's just one time."

The stealth operative paused to consider it.

"You can wear your hat."

She was slowly leaning towards saying yes.

"And you don't have to wear heels."  


* * *

Three hours later found the kids sitting on the floor of the tree house, the karaoke machine set up and the Twister board rolled up leaning against the couch. Each of the boys was wrapping up his present for the guest of honor, and each girl was contemplating the plan to give Kuki _that_.

"It's simple!" Abby told Rachel as they hung up their dresses. "Just play a slow song, and it'll work out from there."

"Yeah, but... You know how _that_ hates mushy stuff."

"Kuki softens him up. I know her favorite song, too. It'll work, just wait and see. If all else fails..."

"A game of Twister will set things right."


	4. The First Song

**Author's Note:** Fanny and Kuki are introduced, and the party begins this chapter! Hoo-rah. Also, _Twilight_ fans will NOT like this chapter. **You have been warned.**

**Basic Stuff:** Thoughts/Emphasis/Foreign words in italics.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team. I don't own _Twilight_ - why the heck would I want to!? - or _Bel Canto_. Those books belong to their respective authors/publishers.

* * *

By the time Rachel and Abby had finished hanging their dresses up, Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally had moved the karaoke machine onto the stage and had it set up.

Abby grinned. "This is gonna be the best party _ever_."

"Uh... What time's Kuki gettin' back tomorrow?" Wally asked. "And who's gonna lead her to the party?"

"_You _are," the other kids answered. "She'll be back around six."

Then the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Fanny," Rachel told them. Lo and behold, the Irish girl came in not even a minute later.

"'Ello, Rachel, Abby... _Boys_." She glared at the three for a moment before setting her stuff beside Rachel's and walking around the living room. "Ye cleaned up the place real well!"

The boys knew that the compliment wasn't aimed at them, so they kept silent. After a few minutes of silence, Abby made an offer to cook everyone dinner.

Knowing that she was an excellent cook, they unanimously gave an enthusiastic response. She couldn't help but grin.

"Aight. Stay away from the kitchen while Abby's cookin' though, y'hear?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Abby set a steaming bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup in front of each of her guests along with a peanut butter sandwich and a juice box. "Eat up; it's good!"

They all ate vivaciously, laughing at old memories and telling mission stories. Sitting all the used dishes in the sink, Nigel sat down on the floor (conveniently next to his best friend). "What kind of music should we have?" he asked. "Kuki's going to want at least one slow song..."

At this, Wally gagged a little.

Hoagie yelled, "The Macarena! The Cha-Cha Slide! Dances that everyone and their mother knows!"

"Oh, you'd know about people's mothers, wouldn't ya, Hoagie!? _Devil's Dance Floor _by Floggin' Molly!" Fanny hollered excitedly.

"_Down Under_ by Men at Work!"

"_Blue_ by Eiffel 65!"

Abby, with her handy-dandy notepad, starting writing down song titles, until...

* * *

"_WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE_!"

Dead silence followed after Nigel's loud suggestion until Abby burst into laughter. "Foo', you _crazy_!" she gently smacked him with her hat.

Placing the beloved item back on her head, she gasped as she wrote down her final suggestion.

_Let's Do It_.

* * *

After everyone finished recommending songs for the dark-skinned girl, she went to her room to start burning CDs. Humming, she turned her iPod on and started dancing around as the computer did its thing. She had taken dance before she joined the Kids Next Door, and still practiced whenever she had time to herself; doing something she hadn't done in quite a while, she stood _en pointe_, twirling on her toes as her humming turned to singing.

Nigel passed her room wishing more than anything that he understood French.

* * *

Several CDs were burned by the time Abby returned to the living room for some down-time with the girls. Dressed in her big, Snuggie-looking nightgown, she laid her navy blue sleeping bag and big white pillow onto the floor.

Rachel saw Fanny pull out a copy of _Twilight_ and immediately took the despised book away from her friend.

"Hey, what was that for!?" the Irish girl asked.

"This book is crap," the blonde told her as Abby fervently agreed, "Here. Read a real book." Fanny was handed a book titled _Bel Canto_. "Trust me. You'll be addicted to that book by the time you read the first chapter."

Abby took _Twilight_ from Rachel and neatly deposited it into the nearest trash can. "Savin' the world, killin' one Mister Sparklypants at a time..."

* * *

Saturday finally arrived. The girls stayed at the tree house while the boys went to get their tuxes from the bridal place down the street.

"I don't see why we have to wear cruddy tuxes," Wally grumbled. "It's not like we're goin' anywhere _fancy_ or anything!"

Nigel sighed. "The girls are all wearing dresses - "

"Even **_Abby_**!?" Hoagie asked as he raised one of his eyebrows to give the British boy an incredulous look. "I've _never_ seen her in a dress!"

Wally laughed. "That's gonna be _priceless_! Oi, Numbuh One, are you gonna tell her how you feel about her?"

"I don't know yet..."

"I'll bet you twelve packs of soda that I tell Eighty-Six I like her before either of you get the _nerve_ to tell Three _or_ Five!"

The short blonde boy took the pilot's challenge without any hesitation. "You're on!"

"B-b-but..."

"C'mon, Numbuh One. It's _twelve packs_ of soda! And it can't be _that_ hard to tell a cruddy girl that you like her!"

"Like you have any room to talk, Numbuh Four."

Chuckling, the boys went into the shop to be fitted for the tuxes they reserved two days ago.

* * *

Six o'clock found Wally (wearing his hoodie and jeans over his tux) waiting for Kuki Sanban outside the tree house entrance. He grinned when he noticed her walking toward him, swallowing the sudden case of nerves that swept upon him.

"WALLY!" the Japanese girl screamed and tackle-hugged him. "I've missed you!"

Gently hugging her back, he answered, "I've missed you too. There's a surprise for you in the tree house!"

"What is it?"

"You'll see; now close your eyes. No peeking!"

Pleasantly high-pitched giggles erupted as she covered her eyes with one and Wally held the other.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kuki walked into the living room of the tree house to hear a very enthusiastic, "SURPRISE!"

Gasping, she opened her eyes, noting that all the boys - Davie had met the other three at the bridal place down the street - were wearing tuxes. And there were no girls to be seen.

"Go get your dress, Kuki!" Wally told her. "Hurry!"

She ran down the hall as fast as her little legs would carry her.

* * *

A bedroom door forcefully opened as Kuki ran in and grabbed an emerald green dress hanging on the closet door. She changed so quickly that she hadn't seen her friends finishing their outfits with earrings and necklaces.

Turning around, brown eyes met a blue-black spaghetti strap, ankle-length dress covering her teammate's body. "You look _beautiful_!"

Abby's hat was still in its usual place atop her head, but her hair had been taken out of its braid. The ebony locks flowed down the girl's back, almost touching her thighs.

"Thank you," she answered shyly.

"Nigel's gonna just _love_ you... If he doesn't al - " Rachel quickly slapped a hand over Kuki's mouth.

"Ssh!"

Fanny was wearing a strapless dandelion yellow sundress that covered her knees, and Rachel was wearing a baby blue, long-sleeved dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Let's get 'em, girls."

* * *

Rachel and Fanny came out of the hallway as a pair, million-watt smiles decorating their faces. Their expressions faltered as they heard an argument echoing behind them.

"Come on, Abby!"

"No!"

"_Abby_! It's my party! Please?"

"Abby wants her tux!"

"Oh, puh-_lease,_" heels clicked down the hall impatiently. "You already agreed to it, so come on!"

"Yeah! Don't make us come back there!" Rachel teased.

Nigel approached the hall's doorway and leaned against it. "Abby," he called. "You owe me a best-friend dance!"

When she finally came out, the poor boy couldn't help but stare.

* * *

Abby locked her arm with Nigel's when she got to the doorway. Noticing his blatant stare, she cleared her throat. "What d'ya think?" she asked.

He gave her one of the biggest grins she'd ever seen as their eyes met. "You look _stunning_."

Wally couldn't even think of a coherent reply when he saw Kuki, which made her giggle as she hugged him again. "You're so cute!"

At that, he turned red, and the first dancing song of the night came on. "I love this dance!" Fanny yelled as _The Cupid Shuffle_ started to play.

Everyone rushed to the dance floor. And so the night began.


	5. The Almost Confession

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the late update! I've had a bad case of writers' block (still do, actually), not to mention the few days my district has made at actually having school.

**Second Author's Note: **I recommend that everyone listens to the songs used in this fanfiction so that it better appeals to your senses. :B

**Basic Stuff:** Thoughts/Lyrics/Emphasis in italics.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team. The song "Fascination" belongs to Alphabeat. Nigel's question of 'would you care to dance?' comes from Studio Ghibli's _The Cat Returns_. And I most definitely do _not_ own Fritos or the Fritos company.

* * *

A few songs in had everybody dancing on the floor with their shoes off, because it was just too fun to slide on the wooden floors with socks on (the girls ran into Abby's room and jacked some from her dresser). Laughter, music, and conversation filled the room with ease.

Rachel and Davie walked onto the stage, the former clearing her throat as she grabbed a microphone. "Attention, everyone!" she called. "Davie and I are gonna sing a duet... A song that goes by the name of _Fascination_!"

Davie pressed the play button on the machine and a beat blasted from the machine for a measure. "_Easy living killed the young dudes in the high boots,_" Rachel came in, "_Teenage, in the pace age, that's where love burns, now it's your turn!_"

Kuki dragged Wally to the dance floor. "I love this song!" They started doing a freestyle version of The Twist as the chorus was sung.

"_Fascination! Fascination! It's just the way we feel!_"

The Australian boy inwardly mused that he was indeed fascinated by the girl in front of him. The chorus was sung again, and he grabbed Kuki's hands at the beginning of the refrain.

"_We love this exaltation!_"

Rachel sang the backing vocals by herself as her Japanese friend did a spin.

"_We want the new temptations!_"

Wally dipped his friend to the ground for a split second before letting her spin again.

"_It's like a revelation! We live on fascination!_"

Hoagie started the Jitter Bug as the second verse came in.

"_Passion, is our passion, in the moonlight, on a joy ride in the snow. Easy living killed the young dudes in the high boots._"

Fanny joined him as the chorus repeated itself, dancing the girls' part perfectly. She dropped to the floor for the slide, as was tradition of the Jitter Bug, when the refrain came back.

Davie and Rachel switched off on the bridge. "_The word is on your lips_," he started.

"_Say the word!_" she continued. The switch-off continued for nearly twenty measures until she shouted, "_Fa-sci-nat-ion!_"

Nigel and Abby joined in on the last refrain of the song, as well as the last verse of, "_Say the word now (fa-sci-na-tion), say the word! Come on say the word now (fa-sci-na-tion)! Come on (fa-sci-na-tion)!_"

Thundrous applaused greeted the Soopreme Leader and her friend as they walked off the stage to get a drink.

* * *

After that, Wally and Kuki sat down, for they were out of breath. "That was amazing, Wally!"

He grinned at a job well-done. "Er... Kooks...?"

"Mhm?" her eyes were closed as though she was trying to photograph the past three minutes with her mind.

"Y'know that song we just danced to? It kinda... Um..."

Her brown eyes met his green ones. "It what?"

The blonde boy's face turned red as he muttered something under his breath in a rush.

"Are you trying to say you like me?" Wally's surprised expression, which reminded her of a fish, was her only answer. She grabbed his hand, scooting closer to him so she could lay her head on his shoulder. "I like you, too."

Again he gaped at her, trying to process the (mostly one-sided) conversation. Then his face broke into the biggest smile she'd ever seen. "Really?"

"Of course, silly! You're my best friend!"

He mentally face-palmed himself. So, _so_ close...

* * *

Abby silently watched the scene unfolding between her teammates, discreetly eavesdropping. She nearly blew her cover by laughing at Wally's expression as Kuki said the words 'best friend'. Shaking her head, she headed toward the refreshments table, which was loaded with chips and soda and candy. She grabbed herself a cup of soda and some Fritos before sitting down against a wall opposite of the karaoke machine.

"Mind if I join you?" Nigel asked. "My legs hurt from standing for so long."

"Sho! Abby's just people-watchin' right now... Poor Wally..." she chuckled as her voice trailed off.

"What happened?"

Quietly, the African-American girl whispered the story to her best friend, unable to contain her laughter as he slapped his forehead in agitation. Unconsciously, she started twirling a strand of her hair as she watched Rachel and Davie dance to a techno song; it was one put onto a CD for the blonde herself. "Abby thinks they're gonna get together soon," she told him, nodding towards their superior.

"So are _they_," he nudged her, pointing toward Hoagie and Fanny. Surprisingly, the redhead was laughing at one of the pilot's jokes.

"Abby kinda saw that one comin'. That's cute."

"Yeah. It is," he bit his lip, staring at his hands as a slow song came on. "Would you care to dance?"

She smiled at him, adjusting her hat as she stood. "I'd love to."


	6. The Karaoke: Hoagie Style

**Author's Note:** Long hiatus? I think so. x3

**Basic Stuff:** Thoughts/Emphasis in italics.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team. The song "Single Ladies" and its lyrics belong to Beyoncè as well as her record label.

* * *

Hours later, the girls were moving the tables out of the way as the boys dragged out the Twister mat - they all changed into more comfortable, Twister-appropriate outfits. After it was laid out alongside the spinner, everyone sat on the stage to take a breather.

"I just realized that we haven't done any singin'!" Fanny yelled. "I mean, not _all_ of us, anyway!"

"So do we wanna do karaoke before Twister?" Abby asked.

A chorus of "yeah"s went up, and there was debate about who would sing first.

"WHAT?" Nigel yelled, "I have **rock **tonsils! There is **no way **on** Earth** that I'm going to - "

"Everyone else is doin' it, Nigel. Just go for it!"

The bald leader sighed in defeat. Finally, it was decided that Hoagie would go first.

He turned on the machine, and fell over with laughter at what he saw. He then picked up the microphone and put his hand on his hip...

* * *

"_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_, _a__ll the single ladies, all the single ladies..._  
_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_, a_ll the single ladies..."_

On the words, 'Now put your hands up!', Hoagie kicked the air and started shaking his hips. _"__Up in the club, we just broke up_, _I'm doing my own little thing._ _Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_, '_c__ause another brother noticed me..."_

The beginning of the next verse was marked by Hoagie running in a circle and doing another kick. _"I'm up on him, he up on me, don't pay him any attention. Just cried my tears, for three good years, you can't be mad at me..."_

_"'Cause if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it. If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it, don't be mad once you see that he want it. If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it. Oh, oh, oh... If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it, if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it, don't be mad once you see that he want it. If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it."_

At this point, his voice was at an extremely high pitch, and he was slapping his leg. Laughter rang throughout the room as he started jiving across the stage, which increased tenfold as he started shaking his hips in circles as he dropped to the floor in a lunge.

_"I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips, got me tighter in my Dereon jeans. Acting up, drink in my cup, I can care less what you think. I need no permission, did I mention, don't pay him any attention 'cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn what it really feels like to miss me..."_

Going back to the chorus, Hoagie started doing miniature pelvic thrusts that led to more hip-shaking shenanigans. He pranced about the room before singing the last verses, _"Here's a man that makes me then takes me, and delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond! Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own, if you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost Ill be gone!"_

Hoagie's voice cracked as he repeated the beginning part, "_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_, _a__ll the single ladies, all the single ladies..._ _All the single ladies, all the single ladies_, a_ll the single ladies..."_ which led into the chorus until the song faded, which was when he pranced (while shaking his hips, naturally) off the stage.

"Now THAT'S a song for the single ladies!"


	7. The Karaoke: Abby's Song

**Author's Note:** Oh God! Oh God, oh man! I HAVE RETURNED!

**Basic Stuff:** Thoughts/Emphasis/Lyrics in italics. Telling them apart should be easy.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team. The song "Eric's Song" belongs to Vienna Teng as well as her record label.

* * *

After everyone's laughter had (for the most part) ceased, everyone urged Abby to do karaoke next - and saying they urged her was putting it lightly. "Aight, aight! Chill out!" she yelled. "I'm goin' already! Sheesh!"

She hit the button on the machine, and smiled softly as an extremely familiar piano melody came through the speakers. The dark girl picked up the microphone, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

_"Strange how you know inside me - I measure the time and I stand, amazed. Strange how I know inside you - my hand is outstretched toward the damp of the haze..."_

As he heard the first six words, Nigel gasped; this song had been theirs since Vienna Teng's music had made its way into their life and into their hearts. Abby continued, unaware of anything outside the music and outside her memories. _"And of course I forgive, I've seen how you live - like a phoenix, you rise from the ashes. You pick up the pieces, and the ghosts in the attic, they never quite leave..."_

Here her thoughts wandered into the night her teammates had been turned into spank-happy vampires, _"And of course I forgive, you've seen how I live - I've got darkness and fears to appease. My voices and analogies, ambitions like ribbons worn bright on my sleeve... Strange how we know each other. Strange how I fit into you - there's a distance erased with the greatest of ease," _Abby opened her eyes to find that Nigel was staring into them, heart wide open. Her grin turned affectionate. _"Strange how you fit into me - a gentle warmth filling the deepest of needs."_

_"With each passing day, the stories we say draw us tighter into our addiction. Confirm our conviction, that some kind of miracle passed on our heads. And how I am sure, like never before, of my reasons for defying reason. Embracing the seasons, we dance through the colors both followed and led..." _Her voice changed octaves, and each pitch was like a wave of peace washing over the treehouse - and for Nigel, it was a wave of compassion for his closest friend.

During the piano solo, Abby danced around the stage en pointe, hair flowing around her - the movement cleared her head and expressed feelings that couldn't be let out otherwise.

_"Strange how we fit each other - strange how certain the journey. Time unfolds the petals for our eyes to see. Strange how this journey's hurting in ways we accept as part of fate's decree," _when these lines were sung, each child felt that friendships lasted forever, decommissioning or not. _"So we just hold on fast, acknowledge the past, as lessons exquisitely crafted - painstakingly drafted - to carve us as instruments that play the music of life."_

_"For we don't realize our faith in the prize unless it's been somehow elusive - how swiftly we choose it, the sacred simplicity," _Abby held out the word 'simplicity', _"Of you at my side."_

The rest of the song was foreign chanting, and with it, Abby danced again, only this time she concentrated upon the lighting of the room and her belief in her friends and the Kids Next Door. Eventually, the piano faded away, and the silence following it lasted for two or three minutes before the second-in-command was rewarded with thunderous applause. She was surprised to see that each one of her friends - even Wally - had tears in their eyes.

Kuki ran to her. "Oh **Abby**! That was **beautiful**!" she squealed as the others joined in on what could only be described as a dogpile hug.

The group fell to the floor, which led to a fit of giggles. "Guys, get offa me! Abby needs to breathe!" she choked out.

Hastily, they got up, snickering and bickering about who was going to sing next. While they were at it, Abby still laid on the floor, lost in thought as she heard her best friend's voice. When she looked at him, Nigel stood over her, body bent from the waist up, and smiled. "That really was lovely, Abby," he told her. "Now, would you like some help getting on your feet?"

She chuckled. "Yes, please," she answered, appreciating the feeling of his hand in hers. "Thanks, Nigel."

All he could do was grin at her and grab themselves more soda. He couldn't help but laugh as the argument over who got to sing next continued.

"Oh _Nigel_!" several voices called out, "You're going next!"

The British boy turned, shocked at the fact that all his friends were looking at him. "Me? Oh, nonono, I can't - "

"Go on, Nigel," Abby whispered. "You'll be fine. I believe in you."

Fighting a blush, he sighed and went to the stage. "All right, guys... It's your funeral!"

Just as Abby and Hoagie had done before him, he pressed the button on the machine, unable to take in what he saw on the screen. He stumbled, took off his sunglasses, and blinked at the screen - the words seemed to etch themselves into his brain, and no matter how much he tried to deny it, they wouldn't go away. Returning his shades to their rightful place, he groaned.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	8. The Final Karaoke and the Twister

**Author's Note:** I'm just going to skip this and update. And HOPE TO GOD someone reads it. xD;

**Basic Stuff:** Thoughts/Emphasis/Lyrics in italics. Telling them apart should be easy.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team. "Karma Chamelon" belongs to the Culture Club and their label. I don't own Twister (copyright Hasbro Games) or Tangled (copyright Disney), either.

* * *

With a groan, Nigel grabbed the microphone and hit the 'play' button on the karaoke machine. By the time the first verse had started, he managed to steady himself. _"There's a lovin' in your eyes all the way, if I listen to your lies would you say I'm a man without conviction - I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell the contradiction? You come and go, you come and go..."_

The rest of the group joined him in the chorus, _"Karma, karma, karma, karma, karma chameleon - you come and go, you come and go. Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dreams - red, gold and green. Red, gold and green..."_ falling silent again when the melody came back, _"Didn't hear your wicked words every day; and you used to be so sweet, I heard you say that my love was an addiction. When we cling, our love is strong; when you go, you're gone forever - you string along, you string along..."_

_"Every day is like survival; you're my lover, not my rival. Every day is like survival; you're my lover, not my rival..."_ Nigel finally loosened up, dancing to the beat and putting how he felt about Lizzie into his voice. _"I'm a man without conviction, I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell the contradiction - you come and go..."_

As the song went from an upbeat, happy style to a more cadence-like one, the others sang the chorus with him time and time again until the song faded away. The British boy was lost in his thoughts until he felt familiar arms wrap around him; although he knew he was better off without Lizzie, the break-up had still hurt him.

"Nigel, are you okay?" Abby's arms were wrapped around him in a gentle hug. "Abby don't like seein' you this upset..."

Startled, the sector leader noticed that he was shaking, and tears were running down his face. "I - I'm fine, Abby. Just a little shaken up with nerves is all," he smiled at her. "I'm okay; I _promise._" Their gazes met for a good few moments before Wally rudely interrupted them.

"I'm sick of all this singin'! Let's play Twister!"

"What tha' _boy _said!" yelled Fanny.

Fighting the blush on her face, Abby quickly helped move everything out of the way so Hoagie could set up the Twister board. "We might wanna go ahead and change into our p.j.s," she announced, "so we don't have to change when we're all tired."

* * *

After everyone changed into their pajamas, the all met in the living room. "First off, does everyone know the rules for Twister?" Rachel asked - she didn't want to run the risk of an all-out brawl being caused by a stupid game. Davie, Hoagie, Rachel, and Fanny had all opted out.

Several calls of, "Yes!" and "Mhm!" rung through the air, and Hoagie got the straws.

"Shortest straw goes first!"

Abby groaned. "_Man_! I _hate _goin' first!" She sighed as the spinner dictated her fate. "Right hand on blue," she said, positioning herself. Kuki went next.

"Left foot yellow!" the Oriental girl nearly squealed as Wally (left hand green) placed himself beside her.

"What're you so excited about?" Wally's Australian accent heavily laced his words.

"This is the first time we've ever played Twister together!" Kuki smiled at him, and his heart started racing.

Nigel's spin ended up putting him right foot red, a small distance away from Abby. Rachel flicked the spinner and the game started to get intense.

* * *

A few rounds later, the four Sector V members were in a wad of uncomfortable positions in the middle of the board. Hoagie came in with a glass of water, tripping on a (poorly placed) shoe as he did so...

...And he landed right on top of the Twister pile.

It took an instant for everyone to figure out what was going on - that is, except for Nigel and Abby. Thanks to Hoagie's fall, Abby had landed on top of Nigel; they were both frozen with shock and embarrassment. Sudden, booming laughter from Fanny snatched them from their thoughts.

Rachel, being blessed with the gift of discretion, declared the game to be over and suggested that they have a movie marathon instead. As she refereed the feud over what movies should be watched, Abby went to the bathroom to gather her composure.

"C'mon, girl," she muttered to herself. "It's not like y'all _kissed_ or anything..." she shook her head. "Not that Abby would mind that, but - wait, wait, _wait_. There ain't _no _way I'm gettin' all mushy over no stupid game of Twister. No way."

By the time she emerged, popcorn was being made and the title screen for Tangled was playing on the television. She plopped down on 'her' side of the couch (which had been moved back for maximum movie-watching comfort), and was surprised when Nigel sat down beside her.

"Popcorn?" he held out a bowl with a smile.

"Thanks," she took a handful and munched as the first musical number of Tangled came on. _Y'know_, she thought, _this day ain't been too bad after all..._


	9. The Truth or Dare Begins

**Author's Note: **What's this? Two updates within a month of each other? AND THIS ONE HAS A CLIFF HANGER? :D

**Basic Stuff: **Thoughts/Emphasis in italics. Telling them apart should be easy.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team. Tangled is owned by Disney.

* * *

After Tangled was over, everyone was tired, so the girls set up their sleeping bags in the living room while the boys went to Wally's bedroom. Kuki sighed happily, hugging a Rainbow Monkey to her chest. "Thank you _so much_for doing this, guys!"

"It was Abby's idea," Rachel grinned at the Oriental girl, "thank – hey, where _is _Abby?"

Fanny and Rachel looked around the room Kuki giggled. "She probably went to talk to Nigel; they talk every night before they go to sleep."

Rachel gave a glance toward the hallway and sighed. "That's sweet..." Yes, she had a crush on Davie now, but her first serious crush had been Nigel – it was hard for her to let him go.

"Ah, don' worry 'bout it, Rachel," Fanny smiled at her friend, "Abby'll make 'im 'appy – an' you should worry 'bout this pillow!"

"Wait, what!"

A giant body pillow knocked Rachel over, starting a pillow fight of massive proportions.

* * *

Abby Lincoln was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life; she was about to tell Nigel Uno of her feelings for him. They were best friends, and they would remain best friends if he didn't feel the same, but... Something made her hesitate.

"Are you all right, Abby?"

The African-American girl started with a gasp. "Uh... Yeah, Nigel. I'm fine," she traced the rim of her mug with a finger. "I'm fine."

A pale hand grabbed her free dark one. "Abby, you know I know you better than that. Please tell me what's wrong."

She lifted her head and sighed. "Nigel..."

He turned her face toward him and took off his sunglasses so their eyes met. "Are worried about what happened earlier?"

"What do you mean by 'what happened earlier'?"

Nigel gave her a slightly annoyed look. "What happened on the Twister board – you know, when Hoagie landed on everyone and you - "

"Oh, _that_... What about it?" she asked while rolling her eyes.

"I just thought that maybe you were upset about it or something."

Abby smiled. "Nah, baby. Abby's fine... I just wanted to tell you that I - "

Yells from down the hall interrupted them; apparently the girls had started a pillow fight. As Abby tried to turn away, Nigel grabbed her hand. "Please tell me."

"Numbuh One – Nigel, I... I... I li - "

"_**Nigel! Abby!**_" Kuki's voice shouted over the intercom. "Come play Truth or Dare with us!"

The two friends started. "Well," said Nigel with a sigh, "I guess we better go before she starts shrieking."

Abby sighed. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

By the time Sector V's leaders had arrived, the others had gathered in a boy-girl-boy patterned circle, leaving two extra spots. Abby sat beside Wally, and Nigel sat beside Fanny. Since Kuki had been the one to make everyone participate, it was decided that she would go first.

"Davie! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Rachel?"

A fierce blush covered his face, but eventually he closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Rachel was struck shy, and she couldn't find a way to reply. Davie knew better than to jump to conclusions about girls, however, and so he waited patiently. "Fanny, truth or dare?"

"Give me a dare,_ boy_," the Irish girl answered, "I'll do anyt'ing ya tell me to do!"

"Kiss Hoagie..."

Fanny stood and confidently strutted toward the pilot.

"...On the lips."


End file.
